


Father & Daughter

by faneunice



Category: Punky Brewster - Fandom
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids 2010, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: As long as 1+1=2
Relationships: Punky Brewster & Henry Warnimont
Kudos: 1
Collections: Festivids





	Father & Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/punkyfinal.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Paul Simon
> 
> Shout out and thanks to jackiekjono for pointing out what was obviously the perfect song :D


End file.
